Graduation
by WardenMistress
Summary: Our favorite Omi-kun is graduating! Craziness ensues as he and the members of Weiss decide to go to a club, and there Omi and Ken discover a shared love.
1. Graduation! Congrats Omikun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. If I did, would I be writing fan fiction? And just think of all the possibilities if I did own them...evil grin but like I said, I don't pout they belong to their creators.  
  
WARNINGS: SLASH Omi/ Ken (don't say I didn't warn you ) Nothing too serious but there are going to be 2 guys liking each other!!  
  
Note: My first Weiss fic and my first attempt at yaoi (male/male love) so if you don't like it you don't have to read it okies? Okay! If you like yaoi get reading pretty please?  
  
Graduation  
  
Finally the school year had ended and Omi Tsukiyono was graduating high school. It was quite hard to be a member of an assassin group AND do homework every night. His good friend Ken Hidaka was at his graduation that hot summer day. Ken looked very good in only a muscle shirt and jean shorts. Omi flushed and was furious that Ken had noticed his looking at him, but Ken only waved and took a sip of water from his water bottle.  
For quite some time Omi had felt a strange bond between their friendship. Omi was quite frustrated that he had a crush on a boy and not a girl. He knew Yohji Kudo his other fellow member from WeiB would surely make fun of him if he even mentioned liking men. Yohji was a womanizer and was probably off somewhere with one at the moment though Omi scanning the crowd. Aya-chan and Aya-kun were both there.  
Aya-kun's real name was Ran Fujimiya and his sister Aya-chan was the real Aya. Over an incident that occurred several years back when Aya-chan was hurt badly and was in a comma for almost 3 years ,Ran took her name to get revenge. He still looked as grumpy as ever whenever anyone would speak to him but whenever Aya-chan spoke to him or in general there would be a smile that played across his lips!  
Omi was wondering all this while the principal was calling names for the students to come up to the stadium and receive their diploma. The students were outside in an open field near the high school since there were so many kids graduating and family and friends wanted to be there, the students on the right side of the field, the family and friends on the left.  
Finally the principal announced, "Tsukiyono Omi!" Omi nervously stood up and fixed his cap and walked confidently over to the small stadium placed in the center of the field so everyone could take a look.  
Many of the girls who visited Omi at the flower shop were there and started squealing in delight. Omi pretended not to notice and accepted his diploma to cheers , catcalls, and many picture-taking.   
After the graduation the members of WeiB decided to go clubbing, more to the fact so they wouldn't have to make dinner than anything else. Yohji had shown up at the exact time Omi got his diploma and suggested this idea. Omi was too tired from the graduation to argue and allowed himself to be thrown in the back seat of Yohji's car and driven away.  
Ken had happened to get in back with Omi and now started up some conversation. "So Omi-kun, how do you feel now that you don't have to go to school anymore?"  
"Tired." Omi said not really grasping Ken's words and leaning on the pretty boy's shoulder and closing his eyes. Ken blushed slightly but made no comment. Aya-chan poked Ran in the back and pointed at Omi and Ken. Ran just blinked looked at her and shrugged.  
Aya-chan tapped Yohji's shoulder as to not really bother him and whispered in his ear. Yohji looked in the mirror and grinned.  
"You two comfy?" he said in a smug voice. Ken's face reddened more and Omi opened his eyes quickly looking around.  
"Sorry." He muttered and leaned back in the seat, his face bright red. Ken privately thought that he should kick Yohji in the back of the head but their seating position made it difficult for him not to kick one of the others' first. So he cursed mentally and looked out the window. The rest of the drive was silent.  
"What do you mean I can't go in with you?!" Aya-chan demanded, her cheeks bright pink.  
"You heard me Aya! It says 18 and up!" Ran raged. "BUT I AM 18! Almost 19!!" Aya-chan said in exasperation. "It doesn't matter, I don't want anyone whose like Yohji approaching you." Ran retorted.  
"Hey!' Yohji spluttered indignantly.  
"I'm going to take you home now." Ran took her by the arm and before  
anyone could argue, he shoved her in Yohji's car, swiped Yohji's keys  
and got in the driver's seat.  
"Hey! I'll be needing that!" Yohji cried in dismay. Obviously he had wanted to take some women home with him.  
"I'll be back." Ran said shortly. He drove off with the tires screeching and a frowning Yohji staring. Now why none of them had seen this coming or why Ran hadn't said anything until this point was a mystery so the remaining members of WeiB walked over to the line of people waiting to enter the club.  
It wasn't a very big line since it was only 7pm and not many people were ready to go clubbing yet. So after about a 10 minute wait they approached the bouncer. He looked most suspicious at Omi since the youngest member of WeiB looked more around the age of 15 or 16 but Omi showed him his diploma and license. This seemed to work because the man let them all through.  
Yohji immediately spotted some women over at the bar, he must have a hawk's eye view, and looked over at Ken and Omi, winked, and hurried off in the women's direction. Ken chuckled while Omi just shook his head with half a smile on his face.  
Omi didn't really feel like dancing since he was quite tired by now and wandered off to the tables. Ken followed him. Omi told him all he wanted to do was sleep and really didn't register that Yohji had told them they were going out. Ken nodded his head sympathetically.  
"You hungry Omi-kun? Thirsty?" Ken asked. Omi shook his head and yawned widely. Ken smirked. "Tired Omi-kun?" Omi answered by leaning on Ken's shoulder again closing his eyes. This time Ken didn't blush, he looked around for signs of Yohji or the supposedly returning Ran. Neither were to be seen, so Ken took his chances, he put an arm around Omi's waist.  
Omi almost immediately lost the feeling of drowsiness that had come over him. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down to where Ken's hand was, almost on his thigh. Could Ken-kun have feelings for me too? Omi wondered slowly looking up at Ken's face. Ken was determinedly looking out at the dance floor. Omi smiled slightly and closed his eyes once again except this time instead of feeling sleepy or calm, his heart was racing and he wondered vaguely if Ken could hear it.  
Ken chanced a look at Omi, the brunette still had his eyes closed but...but it looked like his face was flushed. Ken looked around yet again just in case Yohji had decided to return or Ran would enter but still they were nowhere to be found. He leaned his head on top of Omi's and whispered something in Omi's ear.  
Omi's eyes opened rapidly and he looked up at Ken with his adorable big blue eyes. "Ken-kun..."he whispered softly. Ken gave him a seductive look and stood, holding his hand out to Omi who took it and got up.  
They wormed through the crowd carefully avoiding people dancing and on the lookout for Yohji and Ran. They walked outside the back door and made sure to find a hidden spot.  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Omi breathed. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was sure he was blushing again but he looked intently at Ken for answers.  
Ken shuffled his feet and looked quite embarrassed. "Omi-kun, I know this might seem a little strange but..." he couldn't get it out, especially now that he had caught the other boy's attention. Omi was staring at him with those beautiful eyes, how was he to tell the cutie that he'd had a crush on him for almost as long as the beginning of WeiB? He wasn't even sure if Omi was like that...but then why would he have come outside with him? Especially since he had whispered, "Come outside with me Omi-kun, it has to do with us."  
Ken realized he didn't have to say anything because Omi seemed to have read his thoughts and had wrapped his arms around Ken's necked and pulled him into a kiss. Ken blinked in surprise but kissed Omi back but Omi then retreated.  
"Omi-kun?" Ken asked uncertainly. Omi was bright red but Ken couldn't tell because it was dark outside.  
"Did-did that have something to do with what you wanted to say Ken- kun?" Omi asked breathlessly. He would be devastated and horribly embarrassed if it wasn't and Ken wanted to talk about something else.  
Ken smiled at the nervous look Omi was giving him and pulled him close to him and kissed him back. "Yes it was Omi-kun." Omi smiled and pulled Ken closer caressing his body and kissing him more passionately, the night swirling around them in quiet bliss.  
  
The End?  
  
Sorry everyone I wasn't sure if I should continue or not and this was my very first attempt at yaoi...also this was my first ever WeiB fic so be kind please! Lemme know what you think! Thanks! 


	2. Mystery Mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. If I did, would I be writing fan fiction? And just think of all the possibilities if I did own them...evil grin but like I said, I don't pout they belong to their creators.

WARNINGS: SLASH Omi/ Ken (don't say I didn't warn you ) Nothing too serious but there are going to be 2 guys liking each other!! Aya-chan and Ran-kun act a little out of character here or so I'm told just to let you all know in case.

Note: My first Weiss fic and my first attempt at yaoi (male/male love) so if you don't like it you don't have to read it okies? Okay! If you like yaoi get reading pretty please?

Graduation

As soon as Omi was brought back to Earth he still thought he was in somewhat of a dream. Ken was his! He'd confessed his feelings for Omi and this had made the cutie so happy! He had been so worried about Ken just laughing at him or even look at him in disgust.

The 2 walked holding hands back into the club but before going back to the table Omi stopped causing Ken to stop as well.

"What is it Omi-kun?" Ken asked somewhat puzzled. Omi looked around and bit his lip finally looking at Ken.

"Ken-kun," he hesitated, "How are we going to tell the others about us?" Ken was thoughtful for a while then gave a shrug and stared back at Omi.

"How about if they don't accept us as a couple we'll say we'll quit Weiss." Omi's eyes widened. It would be nice to not have to kill anyone anymore but the team really needed them- wait that was it! Weiss _needed_ them and not many people were willing to kill others even if it was for good and besides surely Kritiker wouldn't want Omi and Ken leaving and spilling out information.

Omi looked up at Ken smiling, Ken gave him a wink and they headed determinedly back towards the tables to sit and relax.

Ken ordered some drinks and they just snuggled at the table talking a bit about what they should do next. Omi was becoming drowsy again but suddenly noticed the return of Ran. He looked over at Ken who also had noticed and they both just stared at one another unsure of what to do next.

Ran had spotted them and joined them at the table where there was a minute or two of awkward silence. The three young men looked around for Yohji whom they spotted with about 3 or 4 women on the dance floor. All sighed and tried to pass the time.

Ken and Omi secretly agreed somehow to not behave differently until they returned to their flower shop. So after eating some food and waiting for Yohji they got pretty bored, and this was supposed to be Omi's fun day! Finally Ken couldn't take it any more and asked Omi to dance.

Omi blinked in surprise. "Er-,"he looked quickly at Ran who was blinking at them. Ken got an idea.

"Or Ran I don't suppose you would want to?" Ken asked innocently. Ran glared at him, Ken took this as a no.

"I guess it's you then Omi-kun!" Ken grinned as Omi got up and the two hid from Ran's view.

"Ok so how do guys normally dance when they don't prefer each other?" Omi asked Ken who snickered. Then he shrugged apparently unaware himself. A light bulb went on in both their heads and they started looking for Yohji again. They found him quickly enough and started dancing near him just so it'd look like they were all dancing as a group.

That's just what happened. Yohji, Ken and Omi were dancing with the girls. Yohji didn't mind as long as he got to stay with at least one of the girls. Ken and Omi didn't really care about the girls, as they kept staring at each other. Soon Yohji was too drunk and giddy to dance anymore so they all returned to Ran who was staring moodily around.

"Awww yer jus' mad cuz yer the desinated driver." Yohji slurred at the grumpy looking red-head. Ken and Omi giggled. Yohji looked awfully funny when he was drunk, they were too young to drink, why they hadn't been the designated driver? Well let's just say the last time Ran had drank Yohji had been filming and Ran had become a little too happy and tried kissing everyone and trying to act like a ballerina. This led him to go on a sober strike for weeks and it was still in effect.

After several minutes of confusion, Yohji didn't know which of the 6 girls to bring home with him, he finally got down to two girls but couldn't decide.

"Um…hrmmm…how about you-no-you-no!" Yohji groused. As he was thinking about this, the two girls whom he both wanted whispered to each other and both giggled. One of them decided who would talk and said they wouldn't mind a threesome!

"Whoo-hoo!" Yohji cried in triumph and staggered out of the club with the two women in each of his arms.

"The idiot! I'm the driver!" Ran hissed stalking out after him with Omi and Ken giggling like mad in tow.

Once everyone was settled in Yohji's car they headed back to the flower shop. Yohji had the backseat with the two girls so Ken and Omi had to share the front seat. Omi and Ken giggled harder as they tried not to sit on each other without looking too comfortable but Yohji wouldn't notice at all since he was busy with the two girls in back and Ran was busy watching the road.

Ran pulled in the garage and they all piled out. Aya-chan came hurrying out of nowhere and at once started arguing with her brother. Yohji and the two girls slipped out of the car, Yohji leading the way to his bedroom and Ran and Aya-chan followed still arguing.

Ken and Omi shrugged and followed them in. As they walked in and made their ways to their rooms talking they made the decision of telling everyone first thing in the morning since everyone was off doing something.

Omi reached his room before Ken and turned around in time to see the eyes of Ken. Ken wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist and gave him a long kiss. When Ken finally let go, Omi was breathing heavily, he wanted more but Ken didn't think much of it, he just said, "Good night Omi-kun." And gave him an innocent smile heading for his room.

Omi stood at his door flaring at Ken's retreating back but not angered. "Ken you teaser." Omi muttered as he entered his room and climbed into bed.

Morning at the Kitty in the House

8:00AM

"I SAID DROP IT AYA!" screamed Ran. Omi blinked sleepily and looked at the clock. He had awoken to the sound of Aya-chan and Ran screaming at each other.

"Really now to they have to yell so loud in the morning?" Omi grumbled. He got up and stretched ,yawning. Omi opened the door of his room and looked out cautiously wanting to stay out of the way of the two siblings. Normally the two got along very well but when they fought about something it went on for a day or two!

Omi sighed and made his way for the bathroom. He opened it to find Ken standing at the sink brushing his teeth. Ken looked over at Omi and said something while brushing.

" Wha ser ner no nemore?" he asked. Omi blinked at him, unable to understand a word Ken had said.

"What was that Ken-kun?" Omi asked walking closer to the cute brunette. Ken spit into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush, he turned and smirked at Omi.

"I said, 'What so no one knocks anymore'?" Omi giggled. True, he had just walked in and it may not have been Ken, he was lucky.

"Did you get up too because of them?" Omi inquired. Ken giggled at Omi's eagerness to know this. He nodded and glanced around, Omi had left the door open…silly Omi! He mused. Ken went over to the bathroom door, shutting it leaving the two inside.

"Ken-kun?" Omi felt more awake now. Why was Ken locking the two of them inside the bathroom? He swallowed hard as Ken walked back over to him pulling him close.

"Omi-kun, want to take a shower with me?" Ken had meant it in the most innocent way possible but Omi took it the wrong way. He squealed and turned red looking around.

"Ken-kun we can't do it in here! Yohji will probably be waking up soon and Aya-chan or Ran may-" but Omi was caught off because Ken was laughing, really laughing! He was clutching his stomach and laughing and laughing. Omi huffed and crossed his arms glaring at him. "What is it?" Omi asked.

"Omi-kun you have such a dirty mind! I never knew that!" giggled Ken as he got his breath back.

"Well really Ken-kun what would you think if I asked you that?" pouted Omi. Ken started laughing again.

"You ask me? Now that would be interesting." His eyes were gleaming in a mischievous way.

Just then the door knocked. A familiar tired voice came from the other end.

"Oi! Why do I hear two of you in there? I got to pee!" complained Yohji. Ken and Omi stared at each other, would Yohji think they had been wanting to do something or would he be too tired? They chanced letting him in.

"Sorry Yohji-kun we were just um talking about the best way to get Aya-chan and Ran-kun to get along again." Omi said slowly thinking if this were a good excuse, usually Ken could think of good things.

"Whatever kid, just please lemme use the toilet." Yohji said edging around the two and shutting the door.

"Well let's go get something to eat." Ken suggested as they heard the two women waking from Yohji's room.

Ken and Omi wandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat. They chatted about things they would do on their first date (aww) and what to do about Aya-chan and Ran.

Yohji joined them right when they finished, they were happy to leave as the two women were with him and they didn't really care much in talking to them.

So they went in search of Aya-chan and Ran. They found them in the meeting room. Birman and Manx were there…this early in the morning?

"Omi, Ken I'm glad you're here, we have a mission for you two." Birman said as she noticed the two trying to sneak over to Ran and Aya-chan.

"Just them?" Aya-chan asked curiously. Manx nodded. Omi and Ken looked suspiciously at them.

"What's this mission?" Ken asked. Manx handed the folder to Birman who opened it and was just about to read the contents when Yohji called from upstairs.

"Oi! Who ate the last chocolate pop tart!" Ken and Omi looked at each other giggling. They had shared it together so it really wasn't anyone's fault.

"Yohji get down here! We have a miss-" Manx began but Ran quickly tugged on her shirt.

"H-hey!" she cried. Ran whispered to her about the two women upstairs.

She nodded and called instead, "Yohji hurry up! We need to see you down here!" This didn't really clue the blonde in so he returned to the kitchen.

"So what do this have to do with me and-" Omi began but the phone rang. They all jumped. Aya-chan picked up the phone.

"Hello? pause Oh! Hi Sakura-chan!" Ran twitched. Aya-chan giggled and looked over at her brother.

"Yes he's here!" Aya-chan tried giving the phone to Ran but he pretended he hadn't noticed the phone rung. Aya-chan pouted.

Manx swiped the phone and spoke to Sakura a moment. Omi and Ken were glaring at the two women of Kritiker waiting for them to explain their mission.

Yohji joined them just then and sat down next to Ran. "Ok the girls are gone, I told them there was family trouble."

"Good, ok Omi, Ken-your mission is-"

Ken and Omi leaned forward. Just then Birman's cell phone rang.

"Oops! Excuse me a moment boys!" Birman went into a corner and started talking. Ken and Omi fell over crying.

To Be Continued!

Will Omi and Ken find out what they are supposed to do? And will they have the nerve to tell Weiss and Kritiker about their relationship? Find out next time!


	3. The Mission Revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. If I did, would I be writing fan fiction? And just think of all the possibilities if I did own them...evil grin but like I said, I don't pout they belong to their creators.

WARNINGS: SLASH Omi/ Ken (don't say I didn't warn you) Nothing too serious but there are going to be 2 guys liking each other!! Aya-chan and Ran-kun act a little out of character here (or so I'm told) just to let you all know in case.

Note: My first Weiss fic and my first attempt at yaoi (male/male love) so if you don't like it you don't have to read it okies? Okay! If you like yaoi get reading pretty please?

Note 2: I realize Essett was handled with in the anime, but to all who haven't seen it won't care, those who have seen what happens…pretend Essett had some more members I didn't know who should be the bad guys so yeah

Graduation

"Our mission is WHAT?!" Omi and Ken cried in unison. Birman and Manx cowered in a corner looking half terrified, half apologetic.

"Well you see, we captured a couple in contact with Essett and well, they look more like you and we figured it'd be an excellent assignment for you to learn about being in disguises. And the couple won't tell us anything about Essett and we need to find out what they are up to." Birman explained not meeting the eyes of Omi and Ken.

"So you want Omi and Ken to take on a mission as a couple, like together?" Yohji asked, his eyebrows raised so high they had completely disappeared behind his bangs giving him and extremely odd look.

"That's it." Manx said. Yohji looked from Omi to Ken to Aya and back then burst out laughing.

"Essett has a gay couple talking with them?!" he howled with mirth. Omi and Ken looked at each other uneasily, would this be how Yohji took it when they'd tell everyone about them already being a real couple?

Manx and Birman exchanged a quick look. Ran and Aya-chan looked curiously at them while Omi and Ken looked uneasy…and Yohji was stilled laughing heartily.

"Um actually it is a straight couple but Omi looks a lot like the female-" Manx began awkwardly but was cut off by Yohji who started laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and saying over and over "I'm dying!! That's gold!!"

Omi gave a terrified squeak. "I have to pose as a- a woman?" his eyes got so big it almost appeared they were going to fall off his face but it looked quite cute.

Ken smiled apologetically at his new boyfriend but frowned and turned to look at Birman. "Why can't you or Manx pose as the woman?"

"Well you see, the wife has very large blue eyes and sandy brown hair and she has a somewhat small figure, and myself and Manx can't really shrink our chests but Omi could always put on padding." Birman said quickly, blushing a shade of light pink.

Aya-chan was giggling, Ran looked horrified and Yohji was literally dying of laughter. Ken sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt bad for his beloved Omi-kun but Omi was just sitting there quietly listening to Manx and Birman's every word.

"You will take this mission right? It's quite important that we learn what Essett is up to." Manx said anxiously.

"Of course we'll take it." Omi said firmly. Ken raised his eyebrows and the others all gaped at him.

"Excellent! I'm so relieved, here I'll show you a picture of the couple." Birman said. She shuffled through the folder and pulled out a couple photographs. She handed them to Omi and Ken who looked at the pictures, there were three of them. One picture was of the couple together, another had one of just the man, and the last had a picture of just the woman.

They did look remarkably like Ken and Omi. The woman had shoulder length sandy brown hair and enormous baby blue eyes with a scrawny body and few curves; which wouldn't be too hard to get Omi to look like if he'd wear specially designed clothes.

The man looked a lot like Ken, he had the same build and had almost black hair that was styled differently from Ken but he had the same eyes. While Omi and Ken had been gaping at the pictures, the others had crowded around them peering at the picture, even Yohji who had finally stopped laughing.

"Well um when do we start this assignment?" Ken asked sighing heavily.

"The only thing that the couple revealed to us was that they were meeting Essett tonight at a hotel. So what I want you two to do is get dressed like these two, see if you really will look like them, Birman and I will help you." Manx explained. She then glared at Yohji who kept giggling. Ran gave him a disgusted look and strode upstairs with Aya-chan in tow.

"Come along, we're going to take you boys shopping." Birman said cheerfully. The two bishounens groaned and followed reluctantly leaving Yohji in the basement who was laughing once again.

They walked outside of the shop and into Birman's car and drove off onto the highway. Manx glanced at the two in her mirror, both looked displeased.

"I know you boys won't like this assignment much but it'll help us trap Essett once and for all" she said assuringly.

"You have to act like a couple too, I hope you two are up for it, I know it seems a bit odd." Birman said, apologetically.

Omi and Ken glanced at each other and nodded. They were agreeing to each other one of them should tell the women.

"Actually, um Birman, Manx, we already are seeing each other so it shouldn't really bother us." Ken said, blushing.

Birman almost crashed into the car in front of her and Manx whipped around in her seat staring at them.

"W-what? Y-you are?" Her eyes were wide, with alarm or amusement, the boys couldn't tell.

"Well, we haven't gone on a date or anything but we decided to see each other and I kissed him already." Omi mumbled, going crimson.

Manx's face twisted into a lopsided grin. "Oh! That's so adorable!! I always thought you two looked cute together!"

The brunettes gaped at her with astonishment. Adorable? Always thought? They thought in unison.

Birman started giggling. "Yeah! You two are the really cute ones! And you just look perfect for one another!"

Well at least the women of Kritiker were taking it fine, they just weren't sure of how the others would take it. Aya-chan would most likely think it was cute too but Yohji would start laughing again and Ran would be revolted.

"Please don't tell the others, we'd like to do it ourselves once we're more sure of us as a couple." Omi pleaded as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"No problem hun." Manx said. They all piled out of the car and made their way into the mall. Ken took Omi's hand which made him to blush again as they walked around the stores. It also caused people to stare.

What really made people stare more, though, was when Omi had to try on women's clothing. Ken tried his best not to laugh while Omi tried on different things. In his humble opinion, he found it absolutely cute! And what was even more cute was Omi frowning at him in a cute little frock and saying, "What?"

"You look lovely Omi-kun." Ken said giving him a peck on the lips and hugging him tightly.

"Stop that Ken-kun!" Omi giggled as he squirmed out of Ken's grasp. Birman and Manx watched with interest as the two wrestled and complained who was cuter.

"Does this count as our first date?" Ken grinned making Omi frown at him and thwack him over the head.

"Ouch! No hitting!" Ken pouted. Omi giggled and shrugged innocently. "You know, I really have to stop judging people by their looks alone, because you may look innocent but you have some rough and wild sides about you."

"Well you should know, you've been my partner for about two years." Omi retorted, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Ok boys, back to shopping." Manx scolded. The two stopped bickering at once and went back to picking out clothes.

Birman and Manx exchanged a smile.

Mean while back at the Kitty in the House

"Wow, don't you think it's cute that Omi-kun and Ken-kun get to be a couple?" Aya-chan was telling Sakura who had decided to drop by.

Ran was sitting in a corner glaring at the two of them. Sakura had come over since Ran had decided to ignore her on the phone.

"Yes it is! They look so cute together!" Sakura agreed, and the two started giggling like crazy.

Ran rolled his eyes. "Their both men! Why are you saying it's cute? You're acting like they're a boy and girl!"

"Well Omi does look very feminine, wouldn't you agreed Ran-kun?" Aya-chan asked sweetly.

Ran rolled his eyes. Yohji strolled into the room with some new flowers.

"Hey! Am I the only one working here today?! Me? Of all people! Come on you lazy bones!"

The girls and Ran got up reluctantly and went out back with Yohji to get more flowers to set up shop with. They all stopped short, creating a domino effect. Yohji stopped first, Aya-chan bumped into him, followed by Sakura and Ran, almost causing them all to fall over.

All had stopped short due to the fact of the return of Ken and Omi and the Kritiker women. Ken and Omi looked exactly like the couple in the picture, in fact, they wouldn't have noticed it were them if the Kritiker women hadn't been there.

"Well?" Ken asked hesitantly. "How do we look?" Yohji was holding back laughter, Ran looked away, but the two girls scuttled forward and started playing with their hair and outfits.

"Oh look at this!! Omi got extensions for his hair!!"

"Oooh! This hair style looks so good on you Ken!"

"I love this outfit! Look at how they made curves for the hips and bust line!"

The two were talking about their complete outfits making the two brunettes blush all the more. Manx and Birman high fived, then cleared their throats to regain some professional composure.

"Well, you look a lot like them." Ran said avoiding the sight before him. Yohji had stopped laughing but was red in the face.

"You really look like you were meant to be a girl Omi." He said patting him on the head.

Omi glared. Ken reassuringly nodded at him. Yohji then remembered they were supposed to be working and called the others to help him.

Birman and Manx entered the shop with Omi and Ken following.

"We'll bring you to the hotel later, right now…you can 'practice' getting acquainted as a couple." Manx said winking.

Omi grinned and hauled a surprised Ken off to his bedroom. Once they were alone, Omi sighed in frustration.

"What's the matter Omi-kun?" Ken asked, sitting down on the younger boy's bed.

"I just want you to remember that I am a guy! We're supposed to be a man and a woman so I don't want you breaking up with me after the mission saying you prefer women." Omi said worriedly, plopping down on the bed next to Ken.

Ken grinned. "Don't worry Omi-kun, you're the cutest he-she if ever there was one." Omi didn't have time to comment on this because Ken picked that time to swoop in with a kiss.

Later that night

"Good luck with the mission guys!" Aya-chan yelled after Ken and Omi as they left for their assignment. Sakura waved good-bye too. Yohji was nowhere to be found and Ran was busy looking at a plant, trying not to be the stick in the mud.

This time Manx drove with Birman in the passenger seat while Omi and Ken were again in the back seat. Upon approaching the hotel, the two cuties were getting increasingly nervous. Could they pull this off?

They pulled up in front of the hotel, and the two boys got out of the car, Omi almost tripping over his heels.

"Here's the room number where you're meeting them." Birman said handing Ken the slip of paper with information on it.

"If you have any problems just call my cell which is on the paper, or Omi can talk into his wire." Manx said.

Omi was fitted with the wire since they strategically put it in his bust body suit. They both nodded and the car drove off not too far from the hotel.

As they walked into the hotel up to the clerk, Omi hung back while Ken informed the man of their arrival.

"Okay sir, they're waiting for you upstairs." The clerk said waving them through.

Ken thanked him and nodded to Omi. They entered the elevator and went up a few floors.

Once in front of the door, they checked the paper one last time to be sure.

Ken knocked nervously. Omi was nervous too, looking all around and checking his reflection in a nearby mirror on the wall.

The door opened and Ken found himself face to face with none other than Schuldich of Schwarz!

"Ah…sorry I think I have the wrong room." Ken said, backing away slowly.

His voice sounded different because Manx and Birman had given them both voice modifications (which were on the jewelry around their necks).

Omi turned and he too was surprised to see Schuldich and looking into the room the remaining members of Schwarz. Weren't they supposed to be meeting the new Essett members?

"Nope, you have the correct room Mr. Sugita. Please, come right in." was the reply.

Ken walked in hesitantly, wondering if this was some kind of trap, perhaps word got out that the real Sugitas had been caught without Manx and Birman knowing? Surely Schuldich remembered him and Omi…where was Omi?

"Mrs. Sugita, you can come in." Schuldich said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh! Yes of course." Omi said in his new female voice and walking in quickly, attaching his hand to Ken's arm.

"Right this way." Schuldich said. He led them in further into the room, where they saw Crawford, Farfie and Nagi all sitting on a couch with an older man and woman they didn't recognize. Well, that must be the new Essett members.

"Mr. And Mrs. Sugita! So good of you to have come! Please have a seat." The older man, Mr. Mashita said.

Ken and Omi sat on a free sofa. This was going to be one weird night!

To Be Continued!

Yep, It's being continued again, I'm running out of dialogue and don't know what I should have happen, don't worry though, this time I'm going to try really hard to continue soon!


End file.
